


Date Night

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: They are getting ready for a night out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillsearching47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/gifts).



> still-searching prompted: "All I Need To Know"

Rumpelstiltskin was certain that his wife was trying to kill him. He sent a quick prayer of thanks to all unnamed gods that this style had never come into fashion in the Enchanted Forest. Belle's low-necked dresses had been temptation enough; if he'd been afforded this view of her bare legs... It might have made their time together even more awkward than it had been. 

"My dear," he said, sweeping his eyes down the form-fitting dress that she had chosen for their date night. "You do know I have a weak heart." 

His joke fell flat, as Belle's eyes widened in remembered distress.

Rumpelstiltskin cursed himself under his breath, casting for anything that would distract her. "I mean, you look beautiful, love," he said sincerely, and then added with a mischievous grin, "I'll keep busy blinding everyone who leers at you tonight!"

Belle gave him a glance, but allowed him to skip over the matter of his health. She trusted him to know his limits, and her trust enabled him to be honest in return. "No, you won't do any such thing, Rumple," she told him, arching an eyebrow in warning. Then she snickered. "Unless it's Nottingham. You can hex that one."

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled. The former sheriff of Nottingham never missed a chance to comment on his brief affair with Lacey, though he was careful to do it outside his or Belle's hearing. Rumors had still made their way back to them, though, and Belle had reacted with a fury that both amused and enthralled an already besotted husband.

Righteous anger was a glory to behold on Belle.

"Deal," he said simply. "Now, why did you call me upstairs? Because if it was to choose where to go tonight, after seeing you, I'm voting for nowhere except our bedroom."

With a roll of her eyes, Belle revealed what she'd been hiding behind her back. A pair of golden needle heels in one hand, and the other a set of a similar color but of significantly lower height. "I know we said the dates each arranged would be a surprise to the other, but last time we had to skip the walk home because I was wearing the wrong shoes, so all I need to know is... Which ones are better for your plan tonight?"

Rumpelstiltskin couldn't tell her that he'd proposed that moonlit walk _because_ her wearing high heels meant they'd return home - to the _privacy_ of their home, particularly - an hour earlier. But he had been married long enough to understand that Belle making sure he knew she was willing to wear comfortable shoes was a sign that she had made her choice already. So he pasted a smile on his face and kissed his true plans goodbye. 

He could still surprise her, though.

He had not come this far without magicking an ace into his sleeve.

"Actually, sweetheart. I was hoping you didn't need any shoes for a stroll down the beach?" 

 

The End  
24/11/16


End file.
